1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to electrical connectors to be connected to ribbon or flat cables and, more particularly, to a lock mechanism for such electrical connectors.
2. Description of the Prior Art
FIG. 12 shows a conventional electrical connector of this type. A connector plug c is connected and locked to a connector socket a by engaging a lock arm f of the plug c with a lock shoulder e of the socket a so that the pin receiving apertures b of the connector socket a receive the contact pins g of the connector plug c for providing electrical continuation.
In the conventional electrical connector, however, the lock arms f project outwardly, increasing the size of the connector plug c. In addition, this lock mechanism d of the outer lock type in which the lock arms f engage the lock shoulders e of the socket a is not only very sensitive to vibrations but also very difficult to release in limited spaces.